nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Kristianna I of Arendaal
' Kristianna I of Arendaal ' ("Kristianna the Beautiful") (1680 - 1750) was the Queen Regent of Arendaal and Empress of the North between 1695 and her abdication in 1715. Thereafter she was Empress Consort of the Talemantine Empire. She was the eldest child of Crown Prince Frederik of Arendaal and Johanna of Batavië, granddaughter of Greger I of Arendaal, Emperor of the North, and the only Queen since the 14th century Gisela I to have married the sovereign ruler of a foreign state. She inherited the Aren throne from her grand father directly, since her own father predeceased Greger by five years. Kristianna married the future Theodore VII of the Talemantine Empire in 1695, at the age of 15, just before she ascended the Imperial throne. As per the terms of her marriage contract, when Theodore ascended to the Imperial Talemantine throne as Emperor in 1715, Kristianna I abdicated as Aren ruler in favour of her eldest son, Gustav V. She spent the rest of her days in Talemaniki at her husband's side as Empress Consort. Given the lack of precedent for the division of inheritance in such a situation, it was decided upon their marriage that Kristianna and Theodore's eldest child would be raised in Aren fashion and inherit the Aren Crown and the throne of the Empire of the North, while their second son would become the next Talemantine Emperor. Thus Kristianna's first son, Gustav, became King of Arendaal in 1715 and her second son Isacco Beniamino II of the Talemantine Empire would become Talemantine Emperor in 1732, upon his father's death. The succession dispute was not easily resolved however. After their father's death, Gustav contested Isacco Beniamino II's right to inherit the Imperial Crown as a second son. The dispute quickly turned violent, and the conflict (1732-1740) was not finally resolved until Gustav V passed away in 1740. (His heir, Beatrix I, did not press her claim and so the matter was closed). Kristianna I herself remained in Talemaniki until her death in 1750, a supporter of the succession of her second son to the Talemantine throne. Her preference strained relations between herself and Gustav, who had been her favourite child, however it was probably in deference to her that Gustav did not pursue the path of prolonged armed conflict. To an extent the reign of Kristianna is not powerfully present in popular historical imagination, other than as a comfortable, slightly obscure period that marked the transition from the glorious reign of Greger I to the dissolution of the Empire of the North and the enlightened rule of the 18th century Nareath Kings (of which her eldest son Gustav V was the first). Given her marriage it was marked by a pronounced Talemantine influence and the firmer establishment of trade ties to southern Europe. Kristianna I herself, a dazzling brunette with porcelain skin, was renowned for her beauty throughout her lifetime. In her marriage portrait (top most portrait) she regards us coolly, in all the freshness of youth, graceful and self-possessed, a smile of gentle confidence on her lips. The Franconian Ambassador to her court wrote that the Empress "charms all who meet her". The Empress was named for the favourite uncle of her father, Kristian of Arendaal, King of Ormssex-Colne. She danced with effortless grace, spoke three languages fluently, had a talent for entertaining, and rode, sang and played perfectly. She was cultivated and amusing, well-read and elegant, and kind and clever too. She remains celebrated for the numerous exquisite portraits painted of her by court artists, as well as for her patronage of universities and the arts, notably the Aren theatre. Family, Marriage and Children Kristiana I of Arendaal, Empress of the North and Queen of Arendaal married Emperor Theodore VII of the Talemantine Empire in 1695. Their children inlcuded: *Gustav V of Arendaal (1696 - 1740) - who succeeded his mother as Emperor of the North in 1715 when she abdicated in his favour *Isacco Beniamino II of the Talemantine Empire (1698 - 1747) - who succeeded his father as Talemantine Emperor *Liliana of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar (b. 1710) - Consort of King Michel II of Montelimar *Kristine of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland (b. 1711) - Consort of King Philipp IV of Eiffelland *Heloise of Arendaal, Empress of Wiese (b. 1713) - Consort of Emperor Emperor Karl I of Wiese *Adelina of Arendaal, Queen of Ormssex-Colne (b. 1716) - Consort of King Christian II of Ormssex-Colne Other Royal Relations *Kristian of Arendaal, King of Ormssex-Colne - greatuncle *Hannelore of Danmark, Queen of Arendaal - grandfather's second wife *Jacqueline of Eiffelland, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law (Gustav V's first wife) *Sophie of Wendmark, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law (Gustav V's second wife) *Beatrix I of Arendaal - granddaughter *Louisa of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - greataunt and aunt by marriage. Consort of Lothar VI of Eiffelland *Alais of Arendaal, Queen of Franken - greataunt. Consort of Nikolaus V von Franken Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= Crown Prince Frederik of Arendaal |3= Johanna of Batavie |4= Greger I of Arendaal, Emperor of the North |5= Marie of Montelimar |6= King of Batavie |7= Queen of Batavie |8= Magnus II of Arendaal, Emperor of the North |9= Diane of Breotonia |10= King Michel I of Montelimar |11= Queen of Montelimar |12= King of Batavie |13= Queen of Batavie |14= x |15= x |16= Sven IV of Arendaal, Emperor of the North |17= Maria Rikissa of Franken |18= x |19= x |20= King Robert I of Montelimar |21= Karolina of Arendaal |22= x |23= x |24= King of Batavie |25= Leonor of Arendaal |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *List of Talemantine Emperors *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Arendaal *Talemantine Empire *Empire of the North Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category:Empire of the North